Crushed
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DID NOT READ CRUSH this is the sequel to crush but from kagomes point of view about her feeling for Seto and Yugi, who does she love read and find out.


_**Authors note: **_

_**DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **__**CRUSH **___

_**And here is our girl Kagome's point of view, should be interesting enjoy, oh and by the by REVIEW!**_

_**Story notes (**__**you need to read this**__**!): Kagome meet Yugi when they were thirteen then when she was fifteen she started getting sick A.K.A going to down the well. But she only stayed for one year now she's back she also has a millennium item I made up the Millennium scepter which transforms into a ring. Which belong to the great priestess Kiya one of the pharaoh's best friends… and I think you see where I am going with this. (I just hate it when crossover one-shot don't have background)**_

****

Crushed

Kagome Higurashi was in her first ever teenage crises mode.

A Smoothie of thoughts were being blended in a deliciously disgusting swirl of insanity in the mental blender inside the sixteen year olds mind.

Bad enough to choke a horse, and even worse that the top could explode off from the entire mass of it yet the thoughts keep being poured in.

She knew it was wrong.

God she knew.

It was wrong, insensitive and a total betrayal of friendship she had with certain spiky haired boy that she had knew since middle school.

Kagome Higurashi tucked her knees to her chest and sat in the middle of her bed as she berated her self more for the crime she had committed against her best friend.

Wrapping her arms around her thighs she continued to think. True she hadn't really done anything but she thought about it which was just as bad in her book.

The crime in question was falling for the enemy.

Well not her enemy but Yugi's enemy or rather rival. Dare she even speak his name?

Seto Kaiba.

"Argggggg!" was the frustrated sound that filled the Higurashi shine grounds as the girl fisted her hands in her black hair.

Falling back onto her pillow making the over weight cat lounging on it move faster than it had in years to get away.

She released her hair from her fists in favor of using her arms to cover her face.

He was a jerk! A total dick, from the names he called her friends to the kidnapping of Yugi's grandfather for one simple card.

Well ok the blue eyes weren't simple being a duelist her self she knew that, but seriously!

She tried not to look; she stayed as far away as possible when they meet up with the elder Kaiba, it was for her own good. But for some reason he always found some way to pop up a few feet away in all his mighty arrogance.

During the times he was there during her duels he would glare at her but she always found it strange that the glare was kind of not really a glare at all.

But…a stare

Also more strange. The young CEO seemed to acknowledge her more these days, implying at times she was a better duelist than Joey and complimenting her dueling strategy in long complicated sentences you would have to mull over the words in your head a thousand time to get that is was a _compliment_.

She did. And so did Tea

The guys not so much.

Her brunette friend had said several times he was interested, hell! So had Mai but then again both Tea and Mai where hope less romantics, but there was also the thing that she was in denial.

And if she was, then maybe…he was too.

Moving her hand back down she turned on her side to face the light blue painted wall that covered her vision.

Did and could she have feelings for someone cold like him.

For the longest time she had cared for only one guy romantically and that was Yugi.

And though Yugi was cute he wasn't really boyfriend material even when the pharaoh took control he was very…umm shy, but despite that he, well they were always caring especially of her.

But she wondered if Kaiba was caring of someone he loved ,even with his own brother he was sometimes a little cold but Mokuba was probably use to it .

If she told Yugi of her feelings for Kaiba he would be crushed and feel betrayed and she couldn't do that to him. But it would be better for him to hear it from her not someone else.

She ran her finger over the millennium scepter which was at the moment was morphed as a ring on her finger, it seem to gleam a little ,the light reflecting in the center on her eyes.

Growing tired of lying down she shifted her self out of her side ways position to sit at the mattress's edge of her bed.

At many of the time when Kaiba would appear to help them reluctantly he would be to caught throwing taunts back and forth with Joey

She chuckled a little as she remembered the hilarious argument. Suddenly she was brought out of her momentary pause in thoughts by navy blue her crossing the threshold of her mind.

Kagome let a stressed sigh she had been holding in, slowly her mouth melted into a sad smile

Even though she had never truly looked right into Seto Kaiba eyes, you could see them from a distance and she was surprised to learn they were really _pretty._

But they were also sad, a repress sadness similar to Inuyasha. From what she knew he and Mokuba where orphans for sometime before being adopted by their late father.

She could see that he was lonely though she wondered if he had admitted it to himself.

She wanted to help him.

Maybe he was tired of being lonely.

And maybe just maybe they coul-

"Kagome Yugi's here!"

The girls head turned 90 degrees to her bedroom door which her grandfather raspy voice had carried through.

"Coming!", Kagome picked herself up from her bed and up from her depression.

Grabbing her duel deck of the nightstand, she walked down the wooden stairs to a wide violet eyed boy.

And all thoughts vanished for a moment of Seto Kaiba, and the tingly feelings of just looking at Yugi replace it.

What was she going to do!

**SOOOOOOOO THERE KAGOMES POINT OF VIEW ,I am going to start Yugi's in a couple days I just want to watch a couple episode of Yugioh to get a hold of his personality. **

**Ok and I don't want to sound mean but and a little disappointed in a lack of reviews, but and not just talking about my work but for all writers here, if your reading someone story which hey worked hard on**

**(God knows I do) just for you , I am sure you can to one FUCKING MINTUE TO REVIENW AND JUST SAY NICE OR SOMETHING LETS FACE IT YOUR READING FANFICITON YOU PROBALY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO ANYWAY so sorry I just want to get my point across and thanks to all my reviewers you have posted of ****CRUSH.**

**Demon Fox girl3 out**

***Love ya mean it***

**Sequel **


End file.
